Night continues
by dukefan01
Summary: The vampires have a new enemy, it's the Quincy's and their set on killing all the vampires and bringing Uryu back to their ranks. Sequel to Vampire knight, don't have to read to understand. Summery sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here we go again! I finally have all my stories caught up and I'm going to jump into a new one! I hope you can tell me what you think! The comments keep me going! I have had this story in my head for the last few days, so I decided to write it. I don't own anything, and I thank you for reading my story! I'm not big on writing sequels, but here I go on two!**

The night was cold and harsh. Kensei slowly snuck around a corner to find Uryu and Shuhei, both sitting quietly talking. It's been almost a month since Kensei had last seen Shuhei, and although he missed him a lot, he knew this wasn't the time. There was a more pressing issue at the moment, and he had to address that one first. "Uryu." he called, going to his subordinate. Uryu looked over, cutting off whatever him and Shuhei were discussing.

"Kensei!" shouted Shuhei in joy at seeing him again! Kensei gave Shuhei a small smile.

"Sorry Shuhei, I'll talk to you later alright? I need to talk to Uryu for a minute though." Kensei said. Shuhei nodded and made himself scares to show he understood. Uryu looked up at Kensei.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We have a meeting tonight with everyone. All the Great Vampire and the lesser vampires." he said.

"Shuhei is a lesser vampire as well now, so why didn't you tell him?" asked Uryu. 'I knew he was smart, that's why I took him on as one of my own. I knew there was no easy way to say it.' Kensei thought.

"Well, we called this meeting because we received an ultimatum." Kensei said. Uryu nodded. "An enemy wants us to hand over a vampire into their hands. I want to know what you think of it." said Kensei.

"I think it is surly strange, an ultimatum for one vampire? That vampire must be either an extremely powerful or extremely useful vampire. It doesn't seem like a good idea, it would be best to not give them what they want." Uryu said. 'Yah, that's true.' thought Kensei. He nodded to show he had listened to the advice Uryu had given him. "Is that all Muguruma-sama?" Uryu asked. Kensei nodded.

"Don't worry Uryu, I won't let them accept the ultimatum." he said. Uryu gave him an odd look, then suddenly looked horrified.

"Muguruma-sama, it's not Shuhei that they want is it?" Uryu asked. Kensei sighted, turning away from Uryu and leaving to find Shuhei. Uryu stayed where he was, trying to figure out what was going on. 'So, is it Shuhei or isn't it. Who else could it be anyway? There are a couple more powerful vampires, and there are a few more useful ones, but none of them that mean as much as Shuhei does to everyone!' Uryu thought, but deciding he'll know tonight, he let the subject drop.

Kensei brought in his men and Shuhei into the meeting and tock their sears. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto sat at the head of the table. Kensei Muguruma, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, Retsu Unohana, Yoruichi Shihōin, Shinji Hirako, Kenpachi Zaraki , and Kisuke Urahara sat around him. Standing behind them were Uryu Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki, Nanao Ise, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Chad, Soi Fon, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Sajin Komamura, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Mashiro Kuna, Lisa Yadomaru, Love Aikawa, Rose Otoribashi, Rukia Kuchiki, and Ikkaku Madarame stood behind them. Sitting in the far corner were Orihime Inoue and Yachiru Kusajishi, watching quietly. "We have called this meeting in light of an ultimatum that we had received. It requires that we hand a valuable vampire over to an enemy or they will attack us in one weeks' time." Yamamoto said.

"You don't mean Shuhei do you?" Renji asked. Yamamoto shock his head.

"What does it matter Renji, we're not going to hand any of our people over to any enemy." Byakuya said in a monotone voice. Kensei nodded.

"Uryu made a good point when I asked his opinion. An entire war over one person? Especially this person. This is also a person I don't want to be taken away, so I say no as well." Kensei said.

"I'm quite sure that it's a unanimous decision that we will not agree to this. I believe our forces are strong enough to hold this enemy off." Unohana said.

"If I may, who is this enemy?" Shuhei asked. No one said a word for a minute, then Yamamoto spoke.

"This new enemy is an ancient group of vampire hunters, the founders of the organization that we had already defeated. They have their own abilities unique to them, as well as their own unique weapon." Yamamoto. Ichigo and Uryu both looked up at him in shock.

"Who are they though?" Shuhei asked.

"They are the Quincy's." said Yamamoto with a frown.

"So that means…" started Ikkaku.

"Yes, the vampire they want to be given to them to prevent this war is none other than our very own archer, Uryu Ishida." Yamamoto said.

**Yah I know it's short, but it's mainly an introduction! I hope you liked it and will continue to read it as well as comment! Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, the vampire they want to be given to them to prevent this war is none other than our very own archer, Uryu Ishida." Yamamoto said. Uryu turned paste white, all the color draining from his face. He should of known the second that Kensei mentioned it to him.

"Wait a minute, why Uryu. Not that he's not intelligent and useful or anything, but why do they want him?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's because Uryu was once a Quincy himself." Yamamoto said.

"Really, no way!" Renji shouted as surprise and mixed emotions filled the room. Ichigo, Kensei, and Yamamoto were the only other one's who had already known this information.

"All this over someone who was just in their ranks?" Yumichika asked.

"I wasn't just a Quincy, my father is the head of the Quincy's. He's always hated vampires and wanted to exterminate them, but I never really had an interest in it. As a result I wasn't a promising member but thirty years ago I was attacked by a vampire. Kensei saved my life and tock me on as his team, knowing everything. If it wasn't for him I would have died." Uryu said.

"But if this was thirty years ago, why didn't your father try before?" asked Orihime from the side.

"They weren't strong enough. You see, it's not me they care about. They just needed a reason to attack the vampires." Uryu said looking at the ground. The others didn't say anything, not wanting to upset him anymore.

"I'm not giving him up so were going to fight them." said Kensei. Uryu looked at him in surprise. "What'd you think. I'd let them take you. You, Lisa, Mashiro, and Shuhei are the only family I have, I'm not letting those idiots take you back." he said. Shuhei beamed at Uryu, he wasn't going to let them take him either, Uryu had saved his skin multiple times as well.

"Very well then, our meeting is adjourned." said Yamamoto as he stood up and left. Uryu sat in shock. 'Why, why would they risk their lives to save me! I'm really not that important.' Uryu thought, but he didn't have a chance to dwell on it any longer as Renji came over.

"Dang, I feel dumb now, not noticing how different your weapon was from ours." Renji said.

"You never noticed huh!" Uryu could still be surprised by how dumb Renji could be at times.

"So, why didn't you ever tell us?" asked Orihime. Uryu looked at the ground again.

"I don't know…I guess I was just so happy to find a family that would accept me, I was so scared that you'd all hate me because of what I am." Uryu said.

"No way man! We're a team!" Ichigo said. Uryu looked up again to see everyone was smiling at him.

"We're not that shallow to judge on what's on the outside, well maybe Yumichika is at times, but that's only with looks." Izuru said.

"Say that again and I'll kill you." Yumichika hissed at him. Everyone burst out laughing.

-character change-

Ryuken Ishida sat in front of the Quincy elders. The messenger came in. "Did they send their answer concerning my son yet?" asked Ryuken. The messenger nodded. "Well?" he asked.

"They said you will have to kill every one of them in order to get your son back." The man said.

"Perfect." Ryuken whispered. "Men, these vampires kidnapped my son, turned him into one of them and held him captive for thiry years, now they refuse to hand him over, what do you think we should do now?" Ryuken yelled.

"Fight!" the men shouted, and Ryuken smiled.

-character change-

"So, what now?" Uryu asked Kensei as they walked back to Kensei's headquarters.

"I guess we wait for them to make their move. I wonder if I broke a mirror lately." said Kensei.

"Sir?" Shuhei asked uneasily.

"First Shuhei is used like a tool to start a war and now your being used like a tool. It's like someone is trying to tear this family that I set up apart." Kensei said. Shuhei looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know, it's kinda upsetting. But don't worry Uryu, we're not going to let them get you." He said. Uryu smiled.

"It's not me I'm worried about Shuhei, you should know that more than anyone else right now." he said. Shuhei nodded. 'My father will kill them all and me without a second thought. He's such a smooth talker he'll claim I'm collateral damage. This feeling of complete helplessness, like it all has to do with you, yet no one cares wither you survive this, is this how Shuhei felt?' Uryu wondered. He looked at Kensei. He knew Kensei and Ichigo would die before the Quincy's got him back, and that was exactly what he worried about. He didn't want to see them get hurt over him.

"Hey Uryu, what exactly is a Quincy like?" Mashiro asked. Uryu sighed.

"Your raised learning how to kill, the idea of no mercy to your opponents is driven into you. We learned that they were evil, taking life in order to prolong their own, so we were trained to destroy and to destroy completely, leaving not a trace behind. We were trained with bows and arrows, sometimes a skilled member would learn how to wield a sword and bombs in order to advance their skills. I was one of them, but I had no interest in the complete destruction of anything. In fact it actually frightened me. I didn't want anything to do with it so I started distancing myself. My father noticed and was furious, from then on I as a lost cause. A vampire came along that found me and thought I could be a weak spot for my father, the plan backfired on him." Uryu said.

"I didn't realize Quincy's were so focused. No wonder you're so smart, but that is scary." Mashiro said with large puppy dog eyes. Uryu gave her a small smile.

"I guess that's a complament." he said.

-character change-

"So, the die is cast. I can't wait to see who wins this round, the Quincy's or the vampires. It should be amusing." said a man's voice.

"Sir are you planning on getting involved?" asked a girls voice.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss chaos like this for the world." said the man.

**sorry for the long delay, i found some more characters i wanted to add, so now we'll see what happens. I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Uryu looked at Kensei to make sure he was asleep. He continued on to check on Mashiro and Shuhei. After confirming they were unconcious, he slipped out the front door. If he returned to the Quincy's there would be no reason for them to fight. He started out when a hand came down onto his shoulder. Uryu finched and turned to see Kensei. "What are you doing?" Kensei asked, but from the tone in his voice, Uryu could tell he knew exactly what he was up to.

"I don't know what else to do. I don't want to see anyone get hurt." Uryu said.

"And you think going back will stop it?! We'd just take the fight to them. The others would take your disapearence as a kidnapping; and me, Shuhei, and Mashiro wouldn't rest until you were back where you belonged. No one would allow you to go back. Unerstand kid, this war is going to happen no matter what. Theirs nothing you can do about it either. Sorry to say, but that' just how it is. The Quincy's are going to be ready for a fight and we are going to jgive it to them. You staying here, going there, dissapearing entirly...it's not going to help this any. It would rbibly make it worse actually if you leave." Kensei said.

"I...i didn't realize that! I just...I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of me." Uryu said.

"No one's getting hurt becasue of you kid. It's only an excuse. We're fighting for you yes, but thats because we want to. No one is forcing us. This is what we want. So if we get hurt that's what we choose to happen. Understand. You go back to them then people will be getting hurt because of you. It'll be us fighting to get you back, for your own selfish reasons. So get inside, get some sleep, and we'll move on come morning." Kensei growled.

"You won't tell the others?" Uryu asked uneasily.

"In the morning i'll have put this behind us, we'll pretend like it never happened." Kensei said with a smirk. The two then headed back into the house. Uryu smiled softly, happy that Kensei wasn't asleep after all.

-character change-

Ichigo paced around the room. "Those freaks." he growled.

"Careful, you may insult someone you didn't intend to." Renji laughed.

"No, Uryu isn't a Quincy anymore." Ichigo shouted.

"Your an idiot! Ichigo, you failed to realize something important. To Uryu he's traped between two worlds. He can never be fully apart of either one as he is both a Quincy and a vampire. Both sides dispise each other, and even though he has accapted one, he was still born into the other." said Renji. Ichigo looked at him stunned. "What?" Renji asked.

"Your such an idiot so much i forget how smart you can be." Ichigo said.

"HEY!" snarled Renji. Yachiru bounced in and landed onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Ichigo growled. She just smiled at him. Ichigo growled and looked away. "Your such a pain." he hissed.

"I need candy." she said.

"We're on the brink of a war and all you can think about is CANDY!?" Ichigo yelled in disbeleif. He looked over at Renji again. "I think we should go check up on the others." Renji rolled his eyes.

"Just go to bed, your making a big deal about nothing." Renji said. Ichigo growled but dropped the subject none the less.

-character change-

"I beleive it's time for us to go now." said the mystrious man.

"So which side are we going to join?" asked a female voice.

"No idea yet. Lets find out." the man said.

"See, you never plan ahead, that's the problem." the woman said.

"Stop complining." said the man.

"Whatever." the girl said with an attitude.

-character change-

Uryu woke up with a sigh. He couldn't bring himself to forget last night and he felt that how he had acted was indeed shameful and selfish. Kensei came into the mainroom with a cup of coffie. "how can you drink that in the morning? Your hyper as it is without cafine." Uryu hissed.

"Shut up kid. Just because your tea does the job for you doesn't mean it cuts it for me." Kensei said. Uryu smirked. Kensei kept to his word, he showed no sign of the previous events. Shuhei poked his head in.

"Hello." he said. Suddenly Mashiro jumped up on his back.

"Thirty years and it still confuses me on what to say when we're up during the night and sleep during the day. I still try to say good morning when we wake up and good night when we go to sleep." complained Uryu.

"Yah, me too." Shuhei agreed. The two laughed along with Mashiro and Kensei smiled. He liked his little family.

"So what are we doing this evening?" asked Mashiro.

" Hmm...i think Byakuya said something about coming over for a visit and Kenpachi was thinking about it too." said Kensei with a thoughtful look as he drank his coffie.

"That'll be nice!" said Shuhei with a grin. Kensei nodded. It was actually Kensei's idea for them to come over. He thought it would cheer Uryu and Shuhei up. Sure enough a knock came at the door. Mashiro squealed and ran to open it. Sure enough, Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, Izuru, Kenpachi, Rukia, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika came in.

"YAY!" she yelled at seeing them. Then Mashiro and Yachiru ran off to play. Kensei shock his head. 'For an adult she sure has the mentality of a child.' he thought.

"Hey!" said Renji with a grin.

"Why don't you guys all go hang out for a bit. Me, Kenpachi and Kuchiki need to talk." said Kensei. They nodded and Ichigo, Shuhei, Uryu, Izuru, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika left to go downstairs.

"So how ya doin?" asked Ichigo.

"Alright i guess." said Uryu with a smile. Renji slapped Uryu on the back.

"Told ya he'd be fine. What'd you think he'd do, run away?" Renji asked laughing. Uryu smiled uneasily.

"Tell ya what, come on Uryu, let's spar." Ikkaku said. Uryu smiled.

"Your on Ikkaku." he said.

-character change-

"So, whats going on?" Kensei asked.

"_They_ are on the move." Kenpachi said. Kensei stiffined.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Byakuya nodded. "As if we don't have enough trouble to deal with. We need to worry about those damn Quincyand now we need to worry about _them!_So whatare we doing about it?" asked Kensei with a low growl.

"We beleive that _they_ are joining sides with the Quincy's. This isn't going well at all!" Byakuya said with a calm demener.

"I see. So what are we going to do?" Kensei asked.

"What do you mean? Those freaks change nothing. The plan stays the same! We'll cut them all down." Kenpachi said with a grin. Kensei smiled.

"I like it. Short and simple." he said.

**Sorry for the long wait. I tried to get this up as soon as possible. The plot didnt move much but it was to go over how he felt. The plot will move farther in the next chapter. Please reveiw. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kenpachi and Byakuya left with thier men, leaving Kensei with three very exhausted young vampires. He nearly laughed when Uryu an Shuhei came back up stairs, clearly having seen better days and was tired from obvious sparring. Mashiro came in too, she also was ready for bed after spending all night chasing Yachiru in an endless game of tag that she didn't have a chance in hell at winning! "Ruff night kids?" he asked. They scowled at him, but it didn't last before all three burst out laughing, Kensei joining them after a few minutes.

"Can i go to bed now?" Mashiro whinned. Kensei shrugged.

"Go on ahead. It's almost morning anyway." Kensei said. Mashiro nodded and fled the room. Kensei turned to the other two. "We need to talk." he said. They looked at him expectidly. "We have a new enemy to worry about." he said in a sad voice. They raised their eyebrows in confusion. He sighed. "Alright, we vamires used to have to request help in battles against strong opponents. It wasn't very often, but when it did happen their was a group called Xcuition that we would be able to communicate with. They are humans who can manipulate energy into their bodies and objects. They were an ally of ours, until forty years ago." Kensei said.

"What are you talking about?" Uryu asked.

"They felt that we were degrading them, and a rift started to grow, then there was an acident. One started a fight and there was some contriversy about what happened, but the end result was one of them laid baddly injured. It was taken as an unforgivable insult, one that had to be repaid. They vowed to kill us, but nothing had been herd from them in forty years. It seemed that they may have moved on, until now. They just declaired war on us." Kensei said.

"Is that bad?" Shuhei asked.

"They are a strong force, one we may have been able to eventually deal with if we had only them to worry about. Unfortunaitaly we don't have only them, but the Quincy's too, whom they have allied themselves with. They also are making the same demands, that we return Uryu to them. They said if he's not back by Ryuken's side by midnight tomorrw than they will attack us, with the intent on dragging Uryu back themselves." Kensei said. Uryu looked down at the ground. Kensei didn't need to tell him that it was only an excuse to attack them, but for the second time, he felt the urge to run back to the Quincy's so he could prevent the entire mess ahead. Kensei gave him a pointed look, and Uryu felt that desire evaperate. He knew it would do no one any good, but make matters worse in the end.

"What do we do?" Shuhei asked. Kensei shrugged.

"Prepair for the battle of a life time tomorrow night. Get some sleep." Kensei said walking away. Shuhei looked at Uryu and smiled.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Shuhei encouraged. Uryu didn't feel so sure, but followed his friend to bed anyway.

-character change-

"So even with the Xcution on our side, they refuse to do as we tell them." said Ryuken.

"Yes sir, we beeleive that they know it is only an excuse." one of the top members said. Ryuken shrugged.

"No matter. If they don't return Uryu, we attack, if they do, we'll attack saying we want to punish them for taking him. If Uryu dies in the crossfire, that's his own fault." Ryuken said.

"Your not much of a father are you?" came a new voice. Everyone jumped back in alarm as a black haired vampire waltzed into the room.

"Isshin Kurosaki. One of the former Great vampires. Why are you here?" asked Ryuken, venom in his voice.

"You have no idea what you are up against Ryuken. Using your own son as a shield! You have brought on some nasty new enemies." Isshin said.

"Like you i take it." Ryuken said. Isshin laughed, shaking his head.

"More than me old friend. Ryuken, you have no idea what is about to transpire." Isshin said.

"Neither do you, old friend." Ryuken hissed. Isshin shrugged.

"I don't wish to fight you. You know what will happen." Isshin said with a smile.

"Yes, we would both die and nothing would be accomplished." Ryuken said.

"Why now? Why are you attacking the vampires?" Isshin asked.

"IF my son ever returns, that is something that i will discuss with him." Ryuken said. Isshin laughed and shock his head.

"Call this war off." he said. Ryuken shock his head. "Alright, but don't say i didn't warn ya." and with that the vampire left.

-character change-

Ichigo, Renji, Izuru, and Rukia sat at the table with Byakuya, having just heard the new enemy. "So, they are quite dangerous." Mused Izuru.

"Yes, but i wouldn't worry about it. They are not our main issue right now." said Renji.

"Renji, they are all our main issue. We need to protect your friend Uryu while fighting a war against multipul enemies." Byakuya said is an even tone. The others nodded. Then a loud pounding came at the door. Rukia went over and pulled it open. Then she gasped in shock and surprise. The others were on their feet in seconds as Toshiro Hitsugaya stumbled in, covered in blood, and collapsed on the floor.

**_Sorry to end it like that, and dont' worry, i love Toshiro. Explination next chapter on why he is hurt! I hope you like it, please reveiw!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hitsugaya!" yelled Renji, grabbing the vampire before he hit the ground. Toshiro looked tired and weak. "What happened?!" asked Renji quickly. Then five new people entered and Renji looked horrified. Two were women. They were both beautiful and thin, one with long purple hair, and one with black and prostetic arms. Three were men. Two were tall and lanky with black hair done in odd dos, one was large and fat with a black beard. "Who the hell are you?!" Renji yelled. The black haired woman's stare was deadly, yet she didn't mean to be.

"We are the one's responsible for saving your friends life. He was attacked by Xcution men and we were just happening to be nearby." she said.

"And who are you?" Izuru asked, not liking the strange intruder.

"Senjumaru Shutara." she said. All the color drained from their faces. If she was truley Senjumaru than the other four must be...'Shit, we are in so much trouble!' Renji thought. Byakuya choose that moment to step forward.

"The five most legendary and anchient vampires, this is an interesting turn of events. Why are you here?" he asked. If they were here than things were a lot worse than they were figuring.

"The Quincy's are about to unleash a war unlike anything we have ever delt with before. We are going to fight in this war along our people and try to save whoever we can." said the other woman.

"Is this really getting that much out of hand!? Isn't there anyway to stop this?!" Renji gasped. They all shock their heads.

"No, the Quincy are out for blood, there is no ending this until they are satisfied or lost their will to fight." said the large man. Renji sat in shock. 'This is far beyond Uryu now. Poor guy...oh no, he's gonna run for it!' Renji realized. He looked at Rukia who seemed to have the same thoughts as him.

"Nee-sama," she started.

"I know, your friend will try to prevent this and run to the Quincy's. You musn't let him, that will not help anything but make this situation worse." Byakuya said. Noticing they had permission to leave, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and Izuru ran out the door. As they were running down the streets they came by Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru.

"Something must be wrong." mused Yumichika. Kenpachi sighed.

"Go on." he said in a board voice.

"THANK YOU SIR!" Ikkaku said with much enthusasm as him, Yumichika, and Yachiru ran after the others. Kenpachi continued on until he came into Byakuya's home to see the five people. He started laughing hysterically.

"What is up with him?" one of the lanky men asked.

"I see, what they were so worked up about, with you and the Xcuion, i may just end up with a good fight!" Kenpachi roared with laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji, Izuru, Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumcihka, and Yachiru tore into Kensei's home, making the latter start screaming at them instantly. "Muguruma-san, we came becasue we were worried about Uryu." Rukia said. Kensei rolled his eyes.

"He's fine, he's in bed." Kensei growled.

"No, it's not that. The five legendary vampires are here to fight this battle with us!" Renji yelled. Kensei fell quiet as the implications of what this ment fell on him. 'Damn!' he thought, he knew why they were here now, Uryu couldn't find out. He tried to run before the Xcution got involved, and now with the legendary vampires, the kid would think it was all his fault and run back to his father, trying to stop this.

"We're not going to tell him." Kensei growled.

"But..." Ichigo started. Kensei silenced him with a stirn look. None of them noticed Shuhei and Uryu watching silently nearby. Uryu tore off up to his room, Shuhei on his heels.

"What are you doing?" he asked seeing Uryu throwing his stuff in a bag.

"This is getting too far out of control. I have to try and stop this." he said. Shuhei looked stunned.

"Uryu you can't, you know that they'll attack no matter what!" Shuhei said. Uryu nodded.

"I know, but if i can get back...i'm still the heir to the Quincy's, I can try and find a way to end this!" Uryu insisted. Then he shot Shuhei a stirn looke. "Don't tell the others and don't try to stop me." he said. Shuhei thought for a second, then began packing too. "What are you doing?!" Uryu yelled. Shuhei looked at him, determination on his face.

"You want to go, then i won't stop you, and i won't tell Kensei, on the condition that i go with you." Shuhei said. Uryu looked stunned.

"No way..." he started.

"Uryu, it's nearly dawn, in about twenty minutes we won't be able to travel, if your going we need to leave now. If not then sit tight and wait for Kensei's next order. Either way i'll be with you." Shuhei said. Uryu glared at him. He was right in the fact that if they didn't leave at this second they wouldn't be able too, but he couldn't risk Shuhei's life.

"Why?" Uryu asked. Shuhei sighed.

"Becasue i'm your friend and i know how you feel. So, what's it going to be?" he asked. Uryu closed his eyes. Shuhei backed him into a corner with impossible choices to make.

"I can't take you Shuhei." Uryu said.

"Then don't go. Your wasting time, you need to decide now." Shuhei said with a smirk. He was cornering Uryu on purpose. Uryu shock his head.

"I need to try to do what i can." Uryu said.

"Then i'm your backup!" Shuhei said. They stood at a standstill. Uryu glanced at the clock. Ten minutes left. With a strangled sigh he jumped out of the window, knowing Shuhei was directly behind him. If he lived this, Kensei would kill him, once for leaving and twice for Shuhei going with him. Either way, things weren't looking good for him, but he could try to save the others. He just had too!


	6. Chapter 6

"So how far away is this place?" Shuhei asked as the two moved along, they had been moving at their top speed and the sun had just started to rise, they had two minutes at most before they would have to take shelter. Uryu pointed to a fortress in the distance.

"Shuhei, you'll have to take shelter nearby, if not they will kill you on sight." Uryu said. Shuhei looked affronted.

"Damn, that is a problem." he said.

"That's why I didn't want you to come." yelled Uryu. Shuhei sighed. Then Uryu pointed to a small shed. "There, no one has used that since before I existed, but it was my Grandfather's so no one will tear it down. You can hide there." Uryu said. Shuhei nodded.

"Just come find me tonight." he said. Uryu nodded and the two went their seperate ways. Uryu went up to the fortress and with a shaky hand, pulled open the door. Immeditatly guards were on him, but Uryu was better trained then them, and had knocked them out before they could draw back their bows. Uryu snuck down the hall, hiding in the shaddows. It was as if he was sleep walking. Thrity years had passed, yet he still knew the layout of the fortress as the back of his hand. He crept along the hallways until he came to one door in particular. He tock a shaky breath, afterall, it had been thirty years since he even spoke to the man behind the door. He stopped as he reached for the handle. It wasn't too late. He could just hide until night fall, find Shuhei, and flee back to Kensei's. He could tell Kensei the truth, and since he didn't actually 'surrender', Kensei probibly wouldn't kill him for going back, but still would for Shuhei. Then he remembered who was all involved and the stakes everyone was facing. He grabbed the door nob and turned it, the door cracked open.

"Who is it?" snapped an emotionless voice. 'Too late to turn back now.' Uryu thought, and with that he pushed the door open. Ryuken looked up at him. If he was surprised or shocked, he showed no sign. In fact he showed no sign of any emotion. "Your a little later than expected." he said. Uryu stood frozen. His father was talking as if he was going to the store or on a erroned for Ryuken.

"What the hell does that mean Ryuken?!" he snapped. Ryuken looked dead at Uryu.

"It means I knew you were going to come running home when you heard about everything that was happening." said Ryuken with a smirk. Uryu wanted to punch him in the face.

"I didn't come home, I came to talk, that's all." Uryu said. Ryuken looked down at his paperwork.

"I assume you beleive that you can end this war with words, but as you've seen with everyone involved now it has been way past that for days now. The only thing you can do now is try to convince your little vampires to surrender and hope that half of them will be spearred." Ryuken said. Uryu clenched a fist in frustration.

"Why do you hate me?! What have I ever done to you to make you dispise me so much?! You could have justed declaired war on them, instead you had to include me! I don't know what to do! I feel helpless!" Uryu screamed at his father. Ryuken was still shifting threw papers on his desk.

"I never said I hated you Uryu, your just a patheitic fool. I included you because even though everyone is willing to fight, there usually is a hero involved in the wars. Both sides do think very highly of you, for some unknown reason. Also, you should feel helpess because in all reality, this has nothing to do with you nor can you stop it." Ryuken said. Uryu looked at him horrified, then he turned to leave. "It really would be in your best interest to stay here. We have been working on a cure for vampires. You can stay, survive this war, and become a human again. Although I think your skills will never make it as a Quincy." Ryuken said. Uryu turned to glare at him.

"Maybe that would have worked when I was captured thirty years ago, but now...that's my family out there. If we die, then at least we'll die together." Uryu said.

"That is why I call you a fool." Ryuken said. Uryu tore open the door and fled. Ryuken turned back to his papers when another door opened. "Go away, I don't have the time or patentice to bother with you." Ryuken snapped.

"It's me." Isshin said.

"I know." Ryuken shifted threw more papers.

"So when will you tell him you actually love him and didn't want to see him killed in this war. That's why you gave the ultimatium, you knew he'd come here eventually to stop the war and you could hold him here so he dosen't get killed in the cross fire?" Isshin said with a smirk.

"This is why I have neither the time nor the pataients to deal with you." hissed Ryuken. Isshin shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a second reason why Uryu choose Shuhei's hiding spot. When he was little and forbidden from spending time with his grandfather, they both developed a tunnle for Uryu's old bedroom to Soken's hut. Uryu ran to where he remembered his room being. The door was locked, so pulling out a needle, he broke it in alf, made a hesty lockpick and picked the lock. When the door swung open he momentarly froze. It was exactly how he left it thirty years ago. Everything was perfectly in it's place, and apperently someone cleaned it at least once a week becasue there was no dust or dirt anywhere. Uryu quickly shut and locked the door behind him. He looked around and found the trap door. Quickly he opened it and snuck into the passage, pulling it closed behind him. He had to find Shuhei and at night fall they could sneek away. Of course he'd have to tell Kensei, who would kill him if he found out. There was also a chance he wouldn't find out, since they would be back about the time he wakes up. Uryu travled in the dark for a bit before coming to a new trap door. It was a shorter trip then he remembered, but that was when he was eight that he last used the passage, and that was thirty-nine, almost forty years ago. He opened the trap door to receive a surprised yelp. "Calm down Shuhei, it's only me." Uryu said. Shuhei, who had been sleeping, was now wide awake.

"So, what happened?" he asked. Uryu looked at the ground.

"My father is an ass." Uryu said. Shuhei nodded.

"Yah, ok, I already knew that." Shuhei said.

"Come night fall we should go back to Kensei's." said Uryu. Shuhei grinned, waiting for that decision. Suddenly there was a pounding at the door. Uryu and Shuhei froze. Uryu heard voices and knew they were after him. Quickly he pulled open the trap door. "Shuhei, get in here. Wait until they're gone, then go to Kensei's tonight." Uryu said quickly.

"Wait, what about you?" Shuhei asked.

"They knew about the passage, my dad did anyway, and he probibly sent them to get me. But they don't know about you. If they see you they'll kill you on sight. I can take care of myself." Shuhei whispered, shutting the passage. Then the door burst open and the Quincy's poured in, surrounding Uryu.

"By command of Ryuken, you are to be placed in the dungon pending punishment, vampire." one hissed.

**Sorry, didn't forget this story, just got dstracted. Characters are acting a bit oc, but this isn't really a 'bleach' story anymore. Anyway, i will finish it, eventually. Thankyou for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Shuhei crawled out of the tunnle. He looked around the strange bedroom he was in, and after a quick look around, he could tell it was Uryu's. He looked at a small alarm clock. It was about ten o'clock in the morning. If he could find Uryu and they could leave at sundown, they could sneek threw a window and Kensei would never know they were gone. He walked over o the door and cracked it open. No one was in the hall, and finding it safe, he slipped out of the door. 'First things first, I need to find out where they're keeping him.' he thought. He started down the strange maze of hallways, moving silently and checking corners before he turned around them. "Your not going to find your friend like this." said a voice. Shuhei jumped from surprise and turned fast, drawing his blade as he did to see a black haired man. It only tock Shuhei a second to register that the man was a vampire too.

"Who are you? Why are you in a Quincy base?" Shuhei asked in a hushedd whisper. The man laughed loudly, making Shuhei panik at the idea of them being discovered.

"Relax kid, I want to help. As for who I am, you'll have to ask your friend Ichigo someday. Now lets go find Uryu." he said. Shuhei raised an eyebrow at the man, he was so mysterious.

"What's your name at least so I know?" Shuhei wondered outloud. He held out a hand.

"I'm Isshin, nice to finally meet you Shuhei." he said. Shuhei tock his hand even though he felt nervious at the man knowing his name. Then Isshin started down the hall and Shuhei ran after him. He really didn't trust the man, but he also really didn't have much of a choice, especially since he wouldn't have a chance in hell unless he had someone who knew the layout. 'I'm deffinatly going to talk to Ichigo later.' Shuhei thought. The two came down another series of halls when Isshin stopped at a large door. "Shuhei, you might not want to come in on this one." he said.

"What do you mean?" Shuhei asked.

"Well, in order to find your friend, I need to bully an old friend, and to be honest, he'd probibly shoot you if you walked in." Isshin said. Shuhei gave him an odd look.

"If you go in, so will I." said Shuhei. Isshin shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I just don't want Kensei or Sajin comin for me if you get hurt." Isshin said. The two walked in. A young man sat doing paperwork. He had pale skin with four horns coming out of his forhead. He looked up, a cigerette in his mouth.

"Just so you know Isshin, I'm supposed to shoot him on sight." Akon said. Isshin smirked.

"I know, so Ryuken ordered a prisoner taken today, any idea where he is?" Isshin asked. Akon shrugged. "Oh come on, I know you know." he said. Shuhei looked at him in surprise.

"Your a vampire too! Why are you working for the Quincy's!?" Shuhei asked. Akon shrugged again.

"He's here because he was ordered too by Mayuri to keep tabs on the Quincy's. Ryuken knows, but he keeps Akon on because he's their top man when it comes to paperwork and organization, and come on, you handle all of that shit." Isshin said. Akon sighed.

"If I tell you then they'll know it was me and I might just get shot because of it." he said. Then he thought for a second. "It's also agianst the rules." he added. Isshin hit his head.

"Ryuken already knows I'm here, he'll know it was me. You won't get in any trouble." Isshin said.

"Isn't Ryuken the head of the Quincy's? What is going on?" Shuhei asked, he was so confused and wanted answers.

"There's a time and a place for things kid, this isn't either for questions. We gotta find Uryu and get the two of you homebound." Isshin said. Shuhei fell silent. Akon sighed.

"Well, I guess I can get you the location, provided you take the blame." Akon said.

"Deal." Isshin laughed. Akon turned to a pile of papers, looked over one, then turned back to Isshin.

"Dungon eight on the bottom level." he said. Isshin laughed.

"I should have figured as much, thanks Akon, you're a real pal." Isshin said. Akon finished his cigette.

"Good, now get out." he said. The two nodded and left. Shuhei looked up at Isshin in surprise. The two crept along to a starwell. Then they started down. Isshin paused every few minutes to listen for noise of on coming men. Then they came across a Quincy guard. Isshin quickly hit him on the head, knocking him out and carring his unconcious body into a corner. Shuhei went on ahead to spot two more guards. He went to move toward them but Isshin pushed him into a shaddow. After he tock them out he grinned at Shuhei.

"When they come to you don't want them mentioning you. It won't be a good idea, especially if it somehow got back to Kensei." Isshin said. Shuhei nodded, realizing he was right. The two moved farther down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryu paced in his cell. He knew this had been a bad idea, but at least they wouldn't find Shuhei. Once the sun set Shuhei could flee to find help and even though it would come with a stirn leacture and a disapointed look from Kensei, he could handle it as long as everyone was safe. Then he heard a noise. Jumping slightly at the new visitor, Uryu turned to the door, ready to tell off anyone who it was. Suddenly he could see Shuhei! "I found him!" Shuhei said. Uryu glared at him.

"I told you to hide you idiot, and who the hell are you talking too!?" Uryu yelled.

"Be quiet Uryu, or the guards will find you!" said a new voice. Uryu looked confused for a second. He had heard that voice many times in the past, he ust had to place it. Suddenly it clicked.

"Isshin?" he asked. Isshin's face came into veiw and he grinned.

"How's it going kid? Did you miss your Uncle Isshin?!" he asked. Uryu glared.

"Your not my uncle, just a friend of my fathers, which reminds me, why are you helping me?" Uryu asked. Shuhei looked confused.

"A vampire is friends with the head of the Quincy's?" he asked.

"Isshin, your a vampire?!" Uryu asked, stunned. He had hid it so well, and now he had many new questions to ask.

"Yah, but these are explinations for another time, right now I'm trying to help you out of here." Isshin said. Uryu sighed, he had to trust Isshin. Besides he had known Isshin since he was little. Isshin had never told him about his family or even where he had come from, Uryu didn't even know his last name for crying out loud. But he had always been more of a father to Uryu then his own had and he knew Isshin would never wilingly put him in harms way.

"Alright, I'll trust you." he said. Uryu stepped back as Isshin opened the door and it swung in. Him and Shuhei were on either side of the doorway as Uryu stepped out. Sighing he looked at his father figure. "Thankyou." he said. Isshin waved it off.

"We just got to get you back before the sun sets or Kensei won't be a person you'll want to be even want to be withen a hundred miles of. He's got some anger issues you know." Isshin said. Shuhei and Uryu gave him a look like 'duh' Isshin laughed and started leading the way back.

"So how do you plan on getting us back? We can't exactly just stroll around outside." Uryu pointed out. Shuhei wanted to speak but he really didn't know Isshin and felt it best to leave that up to Uryu. Isshin smiled.

"My van. It's parked in the garage connected to the building and you two can hide in the back until we get back to Kensei's. I planned on using it during the day at times so I have the windows tinted and a full tank of gas." Isshin said.

"That seems a little too convenent." Uryu pointed out.

"Let's just say I know what's going on in that head of yours before you do. I knew you'd try something like this, so I was ready." Isshin said. Uryu smiled.

"Thanks." he said. Isshin ruffled his hair. He then gave Uryu a sad smile. Seeing him made him miss his own son, but he hadn't seen Ichigo in a long time. Mostly because Ichigo didn't know he was a vampire and thought he was dead long ago, and for another reason is Ichigo never came home after the night he turned into a vampire, leaving to Byakuya's where he could like with the vampire girl who turned him in order to protect his little sisters, Yuzu and Karin. "Isshin." Uryu said, bringing Isshin back to reality. Isshin smiled.

"Sorry, anyway we're almost there." he said. They finally made it to the van and got in. Isshin started driving away. Shuhei smiled, at least they were safe now, and with that finale thought he was asleep. Uryu watched Isshin for a minute. He could tell something was bothering the man, but he also knew he'd never talk about it.

"Thankyou again Isshin, and just so you know, if you need anything, you can always talk to me." Uryu offered, before going to sleep himself. Isshin just smiled and drove on.

**there we go, another chapter down. I hope you liked it! Please reveiw to tell me what you think, any comments welcome! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Shuhei and Uryu snuck in threw the window and looked back to see Isshin drive away with the van. Both boys sighed in releif at the ordeal being over. "Have fun?" Kensei said, causing them both to jump. They turned to see Kensei hiding in a nearby corner, compleatly over shaddowed by the darkness. He had a glare etched onto his face and looked ready to kill the both of them. "What happened?" he asked in a murderous voice. Shuhei and Uryu shifted uncomfortably where they stood. The two looked at each other. "And before you try and come up with some cock and bull lie of yours I already know what happened." Kensei growled. Uryu looked up at the with a frown.

"I'm sorry Kensei. I just...I had to know." he said. Uryu bit his lower lip then tock an uneasy breath before continuing. "I left and went back to the Quincy's to talk to my father. Shuhei came along too, I shouldn't have let him, I'm sorry. You were right, my father wanted nothing to do with me and there was nothing I could say to help anything. I'm sorry Kensei I..." Kensei hit him upside the head, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to stun him and let him know Kensei heard all he needed too. Then he grabbed Shuhei's shoulder and Uryu's shoulder and pulled them both into a hug. Both froze in surprise. Kensei held both of the boys close.

"You idiots, what if I had lost you two?!" Kensei growled. They looked up at him. "You don't realize you two, Mashiro, the others, you are the only family I have. You two are like my sons, I wouldn't be able to stand it if you had been killed." Kensei said. He then let the boys go. "Don't ever try something like that again. If you do, it won't be the Quincy's you have to worry about." he growled. Then he turned away from them and started walking away. Then he glanced back. "Get some sleep, the war is comming fast and now thanks to your little stunt we don't know when they will act." Kensei said. They nodded in understanding. Both sat down on their beds and laid down. Kensei could no longer be heard.

"You know, I was expecting some kind of fight with blood and lots of screaming. This was far from what I thought would have hapened." said Shuhei. Uryu glared over at him.

"Just go to sleep Shuhei." he snapped. Shuhei chuckled, but said nothing more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensei came down stairs. "Those are some interesting young boys you got there." Isshin said coming in. Kensei glared.

"I guess I owe you a thankyou for brining them back to me." Kensei said. Isshin laughted.

"No, that's not nescessary. So how's my son doing?" Isshin asked.

"Good, he was here recently. He wanted to check up on his friends." Kensei said. Isshin smiled. "So tell me, why are you here?" asked Kensei. Isshin looked up at the cealing.

"Why am I here?" he wondered. Kensei glared.

"Just beat it." he said. Isshin laughed.

"Alright, but I just want you to know that Ryuken is planning on striking, tomorrow night. That means you need to be ready. Just dont' let any of the children die." Isshin then left. Kensei watched him go with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryu and Shuhei came down stairs to find Ichigo, Chad, Izuru, Orihime, Rangiku, Iba, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Isane, Hanataro, Marechiyo, Soi Fon, Kenpachi, Yamamoto, Saskibe, Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Rose, Love, Shinji, Lisa, Hachi, Tessai, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Hiyori, Mashiro, Unohana, Momo, Sajin, Shunsui, Nanao, Jushiro, Toshiro, Yachiru, Mayuri, Nemu, Sentaro, and Kiyone all stood up as they came down. Everyone looked at them with warm smiles. Then they turned back to Kensei. Suddenly five new people arrived in the back. Everyone turned to them. "So are we ready for this?" asked Yamamoto. The five gave them cold looks, but they all nodded in agreement.

"Very well, we'll devide into four main teams. I will lead the first team. Sasakibe, Unohana, Kyoruaku, Ukitake, Zaraki, Kusajishi, Hitsugaya, Madarame, Aysegawa, Matsumoto Hinamori, and Iba will all be with me. The second team will be lead by Hirako. You will take Muguruma, Hisagi, Ishida, Kuna, Yadomaru, Sarugaki, Aikawa, Otoribishi, Ise, Komamura, Kiyone Kotetsu, and Sentaro Kotsubaki. Team three will be lead by Urahara. You will have Tsukabishi, Shihoin, Kurosaki, Sado, Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki, Abarai, SoiFon, Omeada, Kira, and Mayuri and Nemu Kurotsuchi. Finally we have our medical team. Ushoda, you will lead it with Inoue, Isane Kotetsu, and Yamada. Are there any questions?" Yamamoto asked. Orihime put an uneasy hand up. "Yes?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering why the five legendary vampires arent on teams and why Miss Unohana isn't on the medical team." Orihime said. Yamamoto nodded, the questions were good ones after all.

"The five will choose what they will do in their own time, and as for Unohana, she may be one of our best healers, but she is also one of our best fighters, and on this battle field, she is needed more out there on the field then she is here healing th wounded." Yamamoto said. Orihime nodded to show she understood. "Good, now we will assign each on a watch for the Quincy's. According to an informant, they are lacking in their hierarchy. They may be at a disadvantage, but that doesn't mean they won't strike immeditaly." Yamamoto said.

"What is going on there?" Iba asked. Yamamoto sighed, but it wasn't him that started talking.

"The Quincy's are dividing between two rulers, my father who is an intelligent man, and a man who is a very strong man. I don't beleive I ever heard his name, but when I was there he was starting to gather power." Uryu said. Yamamoto nodded.

"Yes, Juhabach!" Yamamoto said. The others nodded.

"Tonight team one will be on watch." Yamamoto said. Then he dismissed the group. Uryu and Shuhei started out together when Hikifune grabbed their arms.

"Hold on you two." she said. They felt all the color drain from their face as everyone but them two, the five legendary vampires, Yamamoto, and Kensei clear out of the room. She turned to Yamamoto and Kensei. "We'll be taking the two of them for now." she said. An understanding passed between the five and the two that Shuhei and Uryu was compleatly lost on. Kensei and Yamamoto nodded. Shuhei and Uryu looked at Kensei, as if asking for him not to let the strangers take them, but Kensei nodded encouraginly and them two and the five left threw the door.

**Next chapter up! Thank you Mary Lou so much for your reveiws! Thankyou for reading this so far and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Shuhei and Uryu followed the five into a large training room, both feeling really uneasy. "You are aware that the Quincy's are striking tomorrow night. At your current power levels your both useless." said one. They both looked slightly offended but didn't argue.

"Now you understand that all of the great vampires each have a spechial ability that earned them that rank correct?!" asked Hikifune. They both nodded.

"Then you can figure out what we're going to do. You will both reach that level before we leave this room." they told the stunned boys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensei stormed around the small room in frustration. "What the hell are you still doing here?!" he spat at Isshin. Isshin smiled as he came out of the shaddows.

"You worry too much Kensei." he said. Kensei raised an eyebrow.

"You think!? Those boy's are like my son's! And I thought you left!" Kensei added, frustrated that the man was still there. Isshin nodded.

"I did, just to see where they Quincy's were. They're closing in, they'll be here by tomorrow night like they said." Isshin said. Kensei paled. This was their last night of peace then. "You know they won't kill Uryu right?" Issin asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Kensei asked. Isshin sighed.

"They won't kill Uryu, not on purpose. You see, they need him. Ryuken, beleive it or not, does love his son and doesn't want to see him get hurt. The reason they are attacking us is for their power struggle. The Quincy's had three pure blood families. The Bach, the Ishida, and the Kurosaki. After the Kurosaki died out the Ishida family had full power, bu Juhabach is trying to take control. Ryuken is leading a campane against the vampires, figuring that if he wipes us out entirly the few who follow Juhabach will leave him and that will end that dispute. Juhabach however is figuring the same thing. Also, if he does kill Ryuken, then that won't help him much since his followers will turn to the next leader, Uryu. So if he can capture Uryu, and use him like a puppet, then he can rule the Quincy's. They are trying to wipe us out as a show of their ower." Isshin said.

"So the kid's still a tool?" Kensei growled. Isshin said nothing. "I will kill them. I will kill them all." Kensei growled.

"Like I said though, Ryuken really does love his son!" Isshin said.

"Where did you pull that from? Your ass? Besides how do you know all this anyway?! I know you spend a lot of time over their, and I've heard Uryu mention you in the past as a friend of his fathers, but I never said anything figuring you were spying. Now I don't beleive that's the case. Spill it Isshin Kurosaki! I want to know your connection to the Quincy family you mentioned." Kensei snarled. Isshin sighed.

"Misaki was my wife and the head of the Kurosaki family. She was supposed to marry the Ishida head, Ryuken, but like Uryu she disagreed with much of the Quicy ways and fell away from the traditons. She met me, a vampire whome she was supposed to kill, and instead we fell in love. I married her and a few years later she got injured and died. Ryuken wasn't such a bad guy and even though we didn't fully see eye to eye, for Masaki's sake, I'd keep track of him. He had a young son with his wife Katagiri, his name was Uryu. I watched after him, recognizing the same spirit in him as I did in Masaki. When he wanted to leave I helped him out, and when he was attacked by the vampire, I brought him to Kisuke, the only vampire I knew to find you. You recognized him for what he was and asked him to join your team. The rest is history as they say." Isshin said. Kensei nodded with a heavy sigh.

"This isn't going to be easy you know. People will die." Kensei said.

"Yeah, I just hope it's not the children." said Isshin.

"Waasn't Masaki also Ryuken's cusion?!" asked Kensei suddenly.

"So you heard that too huh?! Yeah, that makes Uryu and Ichigo second cusions." Isshin said. Kensei gave Isshin a strange look.

"Now that doesn't make sense. How is it that Ichigo is a hundred yet his mother was around only thirty years ago, as was his father?!" Kensei growled.

"Don't you pay attention?! Quincy's age much slower than the normal human Kensei! Damn, even I knew that before I met Maskai." Isshin said. Kensei nodded.

"I see, I guess that explains so much." he said. Isshin looked towards the training room door.

"Well I gotta go, I'll see ya again Kensei." he said, and with that, he was gone again. Kensei looked towards the door agian, silently wishing the boys luck before he went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuhei and Uryu collapsed in a sigh of releif. They did it! They actually did it! "Good, now you need to get some rest. The Quincy's will be here in a few hours." Hikifune said. The two nodded and ran off to their room, reading to rest. As they ran, they went past Lisa, Mashiro, Nanao, and Orihime. They tried not to giggle at their excitement of just a few hours of rest. Orihime couldn't help but think of the last battle they had. They had watched the fireworks right before hand. It was nice and something that she'd never forget. Now was an even fiercer war on it's way. She shivered.

"It'll be alright Orihime. We will win." Nanao said. She smiled to her friend for her encouragement. Orihime nodded. Suddenly an alarm went off. Everyone came running out of their sleeping spots. The sun was barley setting in the horizon and with it the Quincy's lined the place. They were here, and the war had begun!

**Thank you so much invisable ink, mary lou, and Saya Kotsu. In all honesty I almost gave up on this, but I want to finish it. I'm starting up the fighting so if they'res any characters anyone want's safe from death let me know, cause I'm actually gonna kill off a good few. I'm going to appologise ahead of time. Sorry! And I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Shuhei and Uryu ran to Kensei and Mashiro's side as they looked at the enemies ahead of them. "Last chance vampires, hand over the Quincy boy!" Ryuken said, stepping forward so he could easily be distinguished.

"Over our dead bodies!" Kensei growled, Shuhei nodding in agreement. Uryu looked at them, but then with a slight nod turned back to face his father.

"Not a chance! He's our friend!" Ichigo yelled. A few others agreed, and not a single disagreement was made.

"Then you have sealed your fate." said Ryuken. Uryu tock a hesitant breath as he watched his father turn to the Quincy's.

"Hey, you idiots, stay close." Kensei growled. He knew it was futile and they would get seperated, but those three were more important to him then any of the others. He wanted to protect them as long as he could.

"No promises Kensei." Mashiro said, her normal sing-song voice was gone and she looked at the Quincy's without a trace of a smile or smirk on her lips, a clear sign she was taking this seriously. Kensei said nothing as he looked over the others quickly, all holding their weapons. Then he turned back to the Quincy's. With Ryuken's words echoing in his ears he scanned the crowd, looking for his target. Finally he spotted him. The black haired gentleman like individual standing by Ryuken. As if on cue the Quincy's attacked, and the war finally begun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team one was first on the field. Yamamoto stood by Unohana, Sasakibe, Kyoruaku, Ukitake, Zaraki, Kusajishi, Hitsugaya, Madarame, Aysegawa, Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Iba. They immidiatly divided apart. Yamamoto and Sasakibe went one way, Kyoraku and Ukitake another; Zaraki, Unohana and Yachiru went a third; Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Iba went a fourth; and Toshiro, Momo, and Rangiku went their own.

Yamamoto and Sasakibe cut off a large group of Quincy's. "Now Sasakibe." he said. Immeditaly fire and lighting exploded throughout the area and many of the Quincy's fell. Suddenly a large spear came at them, slicing threw Sasakibe's side. The vampire struggled to regain his composure as the pain coursed threw his body. A large man, with a black beard and hair stepped forward. Yamamoto turned to him.

"You survived our attack?" Yamamoto questioned. The Quincy sneered.

"I'm Driscoll Berci, the overkill. Those weak attacks couldn't harm me." he grumbled. Yamamoto nodded.

"I see then." he said, then directed his blade at the man. Flames poured from the end of the sword, enveloping the Quincy in a firey infirno. Yamamoto waited for a few minutes before finally rleenting his attack. As the flames died down his eyes got wide as he didn't see any remains of any type in the center. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck went up and he turned to see a lightning bolt strike Driscoll, who had somehow snuck up behind him. Sasakibe stood, panting behind him from the effort of still fighting. Driscoll turned toward Sasakibe, murder raging in his face. Sasakibe tock a stand, the blood still running down his side. They clashed, Sasakibe blocking the first strike. Yamamoto watched helpless. If he had used his flame attack he would kill Sasakibe as well. Sasakibe blocked the second attack and parried forward. Driscoll wasn't fast enough to dodge and the blade slid threw the edge of his side. With an enormous yell Driscoll threw an arm threw the air, smacking Sasakibe hard and sending him flying away. Yamamoto didn't hesitate and sent a volly of flames at the Quincy. Driscoll dodged the attack, pulling a large bow from his back and stringing it. He sent the arrow by Yamamoto who dodged it.

"Is that the best you can do? Your aim was off." Yamamoto taunted a bit, but to his surprise Driscoll's smile didn't fade. Chancing a look behind him he glanced over his shoulder to see Sasakibe lay dead on the ground, the arrow pratruding from his chest. Yamamoto saw red at his best friend's death and turned back to Driscoll. He slashed his sword threw the air, sending a wall of flames at the man's body. Driscoll yelled out in pain as the flames licked his skin, turning it red with red welts threw out the area. He pulled back and moved around behind Yamamoto. The old man lost sight of him for an instant and in that instant Driscoll moved into his blind spot.

"If you miss him so much, then join him, weakling." he growled. He swung at Yamamoto but missed as the old man moved.

"Hey gramps, we'll take this one!" came a voice as Kenpachi, Unohana, and Yachiru arrived in front of him. Yamamoto glared at them.

"That is not nessesar..." he started.

"Yamamoto sir, if I may. As long as you fight him being blinded by your rage to avenge Sasakibe you shall die, there is no doubt. If you were to die here against such a pathetic example of an opponent then it would cause the rest of our warriors to loose hope. It would be best if we take over." Unohana said. Yamamoto sighed at the wisdome in her words.

"Very well, I leave him to you. I will go after the leaders." he said, leaving the battle. Unohana glanced over at Sasakibe's body. She closed her eyes for a second out of respect, but when she opened them, she renewed her love for blood with them.

"Think you can handle this?" Kenpachi asked.

"Of course. I trained you didn't I?" she asked. He smirked, a deadly grin.

"Yachiru, get back." he ordered.

"Okay!" the little girl yelled, leaping down from his shoulder. Kensei then turned his head, his neck cracking into place as he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shunsui and Ukitake stood against a strange woman who had half of her body a light color and half a dark. "And who just might you be?" Ukitake asked her. She smiled.

"Berenice Gabrielli, the question." she said. They gave her an odd look.

"Well I'm Shunsui Kyoraku and this is Jushiro." Shunsui said. She smirked.

"Really? And that would make you two of the great vampires then?" she questioned. Shunsui scrached his head.

"Yeah, I guess it would." he agreed. She laughed.

"I fail to see what is so funny!" Jushiro said. She smirked.

"The audasity of seeing yourself as greater than the others. What makes the thirty of you better than the other vampires? The one's who serve under you? And here you are trying not to involve those who you see as 'inferior' into the battle. Are you really that high and mighty to think that you can take care of all of us yourselves? Are you really that narcissitic?" she asked. Shunsui gave her a blank look.

"I'm afraid I'm not following you!" he said. She laughed again.

"Of course your not. It's because you think that you all don't need help in this war and can take on all of the Quincy's alone. That will be your downfall. And all for what? A Quincy! Seems foolish don't you think? That over thirty men and women will die on this battle field today and your entire race will be destroyed all for a young boy! A boy who even returned back to us to stop this war to save all of you?!" she cackled.

"You mean to say Uryu want's to go back?" Ukitake asked. She laughed again, and by this time Shunsui was tired of hearing that laugh.

"Of course. Yet he was taken away by a group of vampires! You will all be destroyed by the Quincy's and the Xcuition for nothing. Your already loosing people. Tell me, is it worth it?" she asked. Shunsui looked down. He thought of Nanao and Lisa. Did he really want to risk loosing them for nothing if Uryu really did want to return to the Quincy's? Suddenly Jushiro gasped.

"Shunsui, don't listen to her!" he yelled. Shunsui looked at him. "She's trying to make us question ourselves! If we do that then our concentration will break and we will loose this battle." Jushiro shouted at him. Shunsui nodded, shocked he allowed himself to fall for her trap so easily. He glared at her.

"I see, that's rather annoying." he complained. Then he sighed. "I hate having to fight, really. I'd rather lay back and have a drink. Unfortunitaly my Nanao and Lisa are out there fighting for their lives right now. Just like how Uryu, Shuhei, and Mashiro are important to Kensei, they are important to me. Jushiro has his own people to worry about too. In fact, it's because of bonds like that we're here in the first place. Are you ready Jushiro?" Shunsui asked. Jushiro nodded. He had been ready for this for a while. "Then let's go."

**sorry, that's all i feel like writting for tonight, ext chapter later. Sorry I killed Sasakibe, I don't really like killing off characters but there are too many to keep writting and I know it was lame but I really don't know how to kill off the ones I like. Sorry again and I hope you liked it. Next chapter will finish these two fights and hopefully finish the first teams fights. **


End file.
